The Life Of Sofia Takis
by paisleyluver
Summary: Sofia moves in to Camp Half-Blood to follow her dreams.Though she may be a child of Aphrodite,she wanted to go on a quest.Percy comes into the picture, and is forced to pick a daughter of Aphrodite to join him on a quest,and Sofia Takis lives her dream.
1. I arrive at Camp Half Blood

"Are you sure this is the right stop?" the cab driver gave Sofia a crazed look. He didn't understand how important this hill was, but that was only because he was a mortal. Half-Blood Hill was Sofia's ticket to freedom.

She nodded eagerly, and then waited until the cab driver drove away. Once he was out of sight, Sofia lugged her suitcase up the hill, and found herself at the door of camp. Her mother, Aphrodite, had told her how she would be safer here, and something else she couldn't remember. The point was, she had gotten here alive, and would, well, I don't know about calling it "fun" but she would have to hope for the best.

As she entered Camp Half-Blood, a centaur welcomed her with a smile that could put any city lights in shame. "Welcome, Sofia Takis. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your mother has told me much about you. If you didn't already know, I'm Chiron."

Sofia was speechless. How did he know my name? And who told him who my mother was? Once she had recovered, she spoke softly and said, "Hello…_Chiron_." She was still very much in shock.

Suddenly, the god known as Dionysus strode toward her. The way he walked made him look confident, but as her eyes made their way up to her face, she saw his expression. He showed boredom, like he could- and should- be someplace better. He noticed her staring at him, and demanded, "What, child? Oh, I guess I should say 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood' but this really isn't a camp that is a ray of sunshine. Why don't you just kick me off of Mount Olympus for Zeus's sake?" The sky rumbled.

"Sorry, but no one likes being punished!" Dionysus cried up at the sky. Sofia was really freaked with how crazy everyone was here, but she dare not say anything out loud. She knew what Dionysus could do with his powers. He was not a god you would test with your powers.

With a loud yawn, she saw it was getting late, and the sun was gone for the day. She said goodbye to Mr. D, and Chiron and headed to her cabin of all Aphrodite's kids.

Immediately, she could tell which one was her mother's cabin- the one with the gorgeous roses under the windowsill. She entered the cabin, and set her stuff down on the nearest bottom bunk.

Sofia noticed a rather prissy girl glaring at her, shortly. "Um, excuse me, but that is _my_ bunk, and _no one_ gave _you _permission to put your cute little suitcases on it. Whoa! This girl was in no mood for jokes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know. Where is a bunk that no one is using?" The girl rolled her eyes and pointed to the dullest looking bed in the whole cabin. And that meant something coming from the Aphrodite cabin. It had gray sheets, and a white comforter. Talk about ugly!

She strutted toward the bunk, with a hair flip and quickly put all her stuff away, revealing pink leopard sheets, and a matching comforter, plus pillows. She was very pleased with how well she'd done, and then looked to see that the other girls were in their pajamas. To get the heat off herself, she snatched her hot pink pajamas and toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

Sofia found an open stall, and then got changed. It was as she was brushing her teeth when she noticed she was not the only one there. "WHOA! Oh my gosh, sorry, I didn't see you there. " And who was there but the girl who yelled at her for putting her suitcases on her bed.

"My name is Christina, FYI. Who do you think you are? Just bursting in here with all your leopard sheets thinking you're all that, and acting all cool." Christina waved her hands in the air for amusement. "Blah! It's _disgusting!_"

"Uh, sorry…I guess…" she sped out of the bathroom feeling beaten. How could she let Christina just push her around like that? It wasn't fair! This demigod camp was feeling more and more like a dramatic arts camp as the day went on.

Before she could enter the cabin, some one caught her shoulder. "Hey!!!" she yelled. Why was it that everyone kept scaring her?

"Enough with the chit-chat. I'm Helen and I just wanted you to know that I'm on your side." Helen spoke sternly, and Sophia noticed the freckles that were sprinkled across Helen's nose.  
"On my side with what?" Sophia was so confused. It was frustrating.

"Oh you know!" Helen's hazel eyes jutted out in the dark. "With Christina and all!"

I nodded my head and said, "Oh. Now I understand." But I guess Helen didn't believe my head bobbing so she just looked at me, and then went in to the cabin.

I fell in to a deep sleep, and as you probably already know, no demigod had a normal dream, or even no dream at all. At first she saw Chiron, but he was speaking to some one. It wasn't just anyone. It was Percy Jackson.


	2. Bad News from the Oracle

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson was some new kid at camp. Well, not _nearly_ as new as I was, but, from what I heard, this is his first summer, too. I thought I should maybe go over to him, but I wasn't sure. Christina had told Sofia that Percy was a freak, and that Clarisse, from the Ares cabin, hated him. Christina said that it wouldn't be the best idea to get on Clarisse's bad side. But, after all, this is Christina who is telling me.

Helen and I headed over to the horse stables, and Helen had told me she was going to teach me how to ride. As we walked there together, I told her about my dream. "Maybe I'm going to be assigned a quest with Percy!" I suggested.

"Um, Sofia, in case you haven't noticed, no one in the Aphrodite cabin ever gets assigned a quest. We are all too busy trying to look good." Helen smiled batted her eyelashes showing off her new mascara.

"That is so unfair! I want to be assigned a quest, don't you?" Sofia's hands turned in to fists. "I'm going to Chiron!" She bellowed.

Percy's POV

Percy had been speaking to Chiron when suddenly; a new demigod from the Aphrodite cabin stomped up to Chiron, interrupting our conversation. "Chiron! I want a quest!"

Percy was just as surprised as Chiron. "I'm not sure if there is one ready, young one."

"There HAS to be! Can you please give me permission to go to the Oracle?" Sofia was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry Sofia, but I don't think you should. And, excuse me for my rudeness, but this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Sofia from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Oh, um…Hi" Percy wasn't too excited to meet her. He didn't really care.

"But Chiron!" Sofia moaned.

"You need more training, Sofia. We don't know your strengths, and weaknesses yet. If you would wait until maybe next summer, you may have a chance. It's only your first day." Chiron's wisdom talk was annoying Sofia, Percy could tell from the expression Sofia showed.

"Fine…" Sofia mumbled, then stomped away.

"So, back to the conversation, I think we need to come to a conclusion. Should we just tell Aphrodite we don't have the mascara? She seems pretty sure you did it. I mean, you were with her the same day it went missing." Chiron sighed in frustration. How could Aphrodite believe Percy stole it?

"I know… Maybe I should go to the Oracle for a quest on it. I think I may end up searching for it anyway."

Chiron nodded. "Yes, I think you should." In response, Percy jogged away, and walked up the steps into the Big House. His feet made a thumping sound, and once he reached the top, he asked the Oracle, "Oh might Oracle, what should I do about Aphrodite's missing mascara?"

The Oracle's ancient mouth opened, and poured out a green mist. She said:

_You will search for the missing item,_

_With a child of Aphrodite,_

_And not find what was originally stolen._

_You will lose another god's trust,_

_And lose some one who was thought to be a friend._

_In the end you shall learn who betrayed you,_

_But be put back into the spotlight,_

_And make a choice that will either kill a friend,_

_Or kill yourself_

Percy was in shock. The whole thing was bad news. He rushed back down, and Chiron was in the same spot. "How was it?" He asked. By the expression on Percy's face, he could tell it was bad.

Percy repeated what the Oracle had said, and Chiron responded, "Who will you choose?"

And only one person could come to mind…

Sofia Takis


End file.
